


Mind Reader

by Steve_the_dragon



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fluff I guess, M/M, Mind Reading, Rated for swearing, Silly, like really silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steve_the_dragon/pseuds/Steve_the_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otacon is having some dirty thoughts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing explicit because I couldn't for the life of me think of anything :/ This is something I rattled out in half an hour after seeing an OTP prompt on tumblr. First time posting a fic so I'm a bit nervous. Constructive criticism always appreciated :)

It had been a long time since he'd had a fantasy about fucking Dave, especially one that was quite so vivid and in quite such a public place. Dave's close proximity didn't help, lounging in the train seat next to him and staring out the window, taking up just that bit more space than was necessary. He probably couldn't help it, after all he did have very long legs, but right now his thigh was touching Hal's, and the touch was electric. Hal could practically  _feel_  the heat rising in his face. God, he needed a cold shower. 

 

Another glance at Dave revealed him not to have moved, staring out the window pensively with clear blue eyes. That damn attractive profile wasn't exactly helping matters, but at least he hadn't noticed. Hal wasn't quite sure how he would have; he was quite good at keeping a straight face and he didn't  _think_  he was blushing, yet. But somehow he felt like his thoughts were easily loud enough for Dave to be able to hear them. Damn that would have been awkward. After all, psychics weren't unheard of, Psycho Mantis from Shadow Moses had proved that much. Come to think of it, it would be awkward if  _anyone_  on the train had heard what he was thinking, it hadn't exactly been family friendly. It had been like something out of those bad yaoi fan fictions he had found on the internet. 

 

Surreptitiously he looked around the train compartment, looking to see if anyone looked suitably disgusted enough to have heard what he was thinking. No one did. He half smiled to himself. Well, if there was a mind reader on this train, there was an easy way to find out. Smirking, he projected one thought as loudly as he could: 

 

_'If you're a mind reader, cough now.'_

 

And then he waited. For a moment, nothing happened, and he was about to sink back into his seat and relax when he heard a quiet cough from beside him. 

 

Slowly, he turned his head to look at his companion. Dave hadn't moved, but it was obvious who the cough had come from. 

 

"Oh... my god." Hal gasped. Now Dave looked at him. 

 

"What?" He asked, which was not entirely what Hal was expecting him to say. 

 

"You..." Hal was utterly dumbfounded. 

 

"I what?" Dave raised an eyebrow, confused. 

 

"You  _coughed!"_  


 

"Well... yeah. Is there something wrong with that?" Dave was staring at him, and Hal was definitely blushing now. 

 

"You heard? All that?" 

 

"Heard what? Hal, you're not making any sense. Is something the matter? You're not going to throw up, are you?" He moved back slightly. 

 

"No, I'm not gonna... you know full well what I'm talking about!" 

 

"You're gonna have to enlighten me." Dave said, turning to face him properly. Hal swallowed. 

 

"I was thinking about... something, and then I wondered if anyone had heard me, so I asked mind readers to cough and..." 

 

"You thought I was reading your mind?!" Dave probably didn't mean to sound quite as amused as he did. No, ok, of course he meant it. Asshole. 

 

"You mean you didn't cough because you heard me?" Hal asked. 

 

"No, I had something in my throat. Did you think I was a psychic?" 

 

"Yeah, a little bit..." 

 

"Hal, if I were psychic, a lot of things in my life would have been a helluva lot easier, don't you think? I'm not Mantis. Anyway, if I was a psychic, why would I be reading your thoughts?" 

 

"Because... I..."  _Fuck._  Hal's cheeks could probably outdo the sun for the amount of radiation they were giving out right about now, and the amused smirk on Dave's lips was only making things worse. 

 

"What were you thinking about?" He asked. 

 

"I am  _not_  telling you that!" 

 

"Oh, so it was something interesting then." He grinned. "You're gonna have to tell me now." 

 

"I am not." How the hell had he fucked up this badly? Dave had that glint in his eye, the one that said he had found something to pull at, and he wasn't going to let go. He was like a cat with a mouse. 

 

"Oh yes you are." He said smugly. "You can't keep secrets from me forever." 

 

So he wanted to play it that way, did he? All right, Hal would tell him what he had been thinking. Even if it would be hellishly embarrassing, it would be fun to see the soldier wrong footed at last.  

 

"All right." He conceded. "But not here." 

 

"Oh." Dave raised his eyebrows. "That good, huh?" 

 

"Shut up." 

 

 

 

    Dave was insufferably smug for the entire rest of the train journey, and all through the cab ride to their hotel as well. The temperature of Hal's face had moved from a G class star to perhaps an M class, but the blush had refused to fully dissipate. It seemed to come back every time he caught a glimpse of Dave's smug smirk. Finally, they reached their room. 

 

"So?" Dave asked, dumping his bag on one of the beds (two singles, thankfully), and turning to Hal with his arms folded across his chest. Hal swallowed. 

 

"So?" He parroted, hoping to buy himself some time. He thought his decision on the train had been rather rash. 

 

"You were gonna tell me what you were thinking about that was so scandalous it kept you blushing for the past forty five minutes." He was enjoying himself far too much. 

 

Right, fuck it. Hal was gonna wipe that smirk off his face if it was the last thing he did. (Thinking about it, it probably would be, seeing as as soon as he'd finished telling him he would probably evaporate from the sheer heat of his embarrassment.) 

 

"All right." He said, walking up to Dave. "You really wanna know?" 

 

"Oh, I wanna know." 

 

"Then I'll tell you." He leaned forwards, standing on tiptoes slightly, and whispered in Dave's ear. When he had finished, he stepped back, drinking in the seldom seen look of surprise on Dave's face. It was uncharacteristic in the extreme, but did Hal detect a look of interest in his eyes? It almost made him forget his own embarrassment. Almost. 

 

"Um." Said Dave. "Run that by me again?" 

 

Hal rolled his eyes and stepped into his space again, but this time he reached up and kissed him gently. He pulled back almost immediately, suddenly deathly afraid that he'd ruined everything. Dave coughed, clearing his throat. 

 

"Right." He nodded. "That's what I thought you said." 

 

Before Hal had a chance to even think about his response, he had leaned forwards and captured Hal's lips with his own, pushing him backwards until the backs of his knees hit the bed and he sat on it with a soft thump. Dave was grinning now, in a slightly predatory manner. Hal found he liked that a lot. 

 

"Well then." He said, climbing onto the bed and pushing Hal backwards against the pillows. "You wanna make some of those fantasies come true?" 

 

"Oh my god, yes." Hal gasped. Dave's grin widened. 

 

"Good." He growled, leaning forwards to kiss him again. 

 

Damn. Looked like they could have done with a double bed after all.   


End file.
